A Life So Wrong
by steampunkqueen2489
Summary: MOVIEVERSE of the movie The Amazing Spiderman. that's the Amazing Spiderman movie, not the Spiderman trilogy of movies with Tobey McGuire. tells the story of my oc during the events of the movie The Amazing Spiderman.
1. Chapter 1: Introduction

Part 1

Introduction

-Callie's pov-

This wasn't how it was supposed to happen. It was all wrong. Maybe I was cursed from the start, I don't know. It's not all bad. At least I still have him. At least he's still alive. Maybe I should start from the beginning. I mean, I haven't even said who I am yet. My name is Callie Osborn. Yes, Norman Osborn is my father, not by blood, but he adopted me when I was 10 years old. I had gone from foster home to foster home to foster home until Norman came and adopted me. My home has been with him ever since. Don't get me wrong, there's lots of things he does that I don't agree with, especially the older I got. But, we still are family. I'm not like him, though, make no mistake. He wanted me to take over Oscorp when he couldn't run it anymore. I was interested in science. I eventually talked him into letting me go to college. I graduated at a very young age with degrees in marine science and genetics. He got me a job at Oscorp, working with Dr. Curtis Connors, a scientist who studied genetics, specializing in herpatology, the study of reptiles. He was an amputee. He was missing an arm. Though, I never dwelled on that. I never saw him as a handicapped man, only as the good man and brilliant scientist that he was. We became close, eventually romantically, even though he was a lot older than me. To me, it didn't matter. For a while, he worked alongside Dr. Richard Parker, a scientist who studied spiders. Richard and Curt had been friends for a long time apparently. We were all studying cross-genetics, taking animal DNA, and putting it in humans to give them some of the animal's qualities. Curt hoped that in doing this, he could use the reptile DNA to take advantage of their ability to regrow limbs, hoping he could regrow his arm. Richard Parker and his wife, Mary, had a young son, Peter. Richard and Mary eventually died in a plane crash, and Peter went to live with his aunt May and Uncle Ben, Richard's parents. Curt and I kept working for Oscorp's science division, continuing the research as best as we could without Richard Parker's research records. When Richard and Mary, died, Richard's research went with them. No one, not Curt, not my father, not me, or anyone else knew where it went. If anyone knew, only his family did. When my father became ill, his right hand man, Rajit Ratha, began pressuring us to find a cure through our research.


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2

-Callie's pov-

"If you 2 don't get your act together, and come up with something, Norman is going to die. Is that what you want?" Rajit Ratha asked, a demanding tone to his voice. He would constantly do this, barge into our office, and demand answers from us, and I hated it. He had no right coming in here without our permission, and if he were anyone else, there was no way he would ever get away with it. But, there was nothing we could do. He was my father's second-in-command for a long time, and he had all but taken over in my father's inability to run the company. I narrowed my eyes at him.

"How dare you even ask me something like that?" I asked.

"I'd say Mr. Osborn has been very good to you over the years, Callie. You 2 had better speed up your research if you don't want his death on your hands." Rajit said.

"You son of a... how dare you?" I said. Rajit Ratha and I had never got along very well. I don't think he ever was fond of me. He was always very dedicated to my father, and I think he always saw me as just some bastard child that my father felt sorry for and adopted. Curt put his arm out in front of me.

"His death wouldn't be on our hands. His death would be natural. Science is not something that can be hurried. If not precisely correct, the results could be much more devastating than the original affliction, Mr. Ratha. However, if you force us to hurry our research, and he dies because of it, his death will be on your hands." Curt said, calmly, though sternly. Rajit narrowed his eyes at us in anger.

"Just get it done." he said angrily, before turning and walking out the door. I sighed, sitting down on our desk.

"Don't worry about him, Cal." Curt said, putting his hand on my shoulder.

"How can he not understand that if we rush this, it could end up being even worse for my father?" I said.

"He's not a scientist, Cal. He doesn't understand. He thinks we can work miracles."

"He's an asshole. He acts like we're not even trying." I said, looking away.

-Dr. Connors' pov-

I looked at her face, beautiful, even now as the sadness was so visible. She didn't like to feel vulnerable, I knew that. Not only did she have to deal with the pain of slowly losing the only father figure she had ever known, but, now we were being pressured to find some "miracle cure". One could never be sure exactly what Callie thought of her adopted father, Norman Osborn, at any given time, but it was clear that she did care for him. How could I look into those beautiful, hazel eyes knowing that we were searching for something we'd probably never find in time. Though, I was sure she already knew it as well. I placed my hand gently on her cheek, and as she looked up at me, I leaned forward and kissed her gently on the lips.

"Callie, listen to me. It doesn't matter what that man thinks. We know what could happen if we get careless, what's at stake. And, I'm sure your father trusts you're doing your best to help him." I told her.

"You're right." she said, smiling at me, "Tch. Who am I kidding? You're always right. What would I do without you?" She ran a hand through my hair.

"No one is always right, my dear." I said, smiling at her, wishing I could hold her properly, rather than with one arm, but she never seemed to mind. She was never bothered by my handicap. She never seemed to give it much thought. I wrapped my arm around her.

-Callie's pov-

A couple days later, a group came in to Oscorp about an internship with Curt. They were all young, either still in high school or just out of high school. Gwen Stacy, a high school student who was already studying as an intern, being taught by Curt, was to lead the group on a tour. Though, still in high school, Gwen was a very smart girl. She was also a very nice girl. She was the daughter of the police captain, George Stacy. I went with Curt when he introduced himself to the group.

"I am Dr. Curt Connors." he said, "And this is my partner, Dr. Callie Osborn."

"Hello." I said, smiling at the group of young people. Curt made a lighthearted joking comment about his lack of one arm. He had been getting looks from the group as soon as they saw him. No one ever expected him to be handicapped.

After a moment, one of them asked, "Dr. Osborn, are you related to Norman?"

"Yes. I'm his daughter. He adopted me when I was just a kid." I answered. Curt explained his research to the group, and then asked them a question. The first one to answer, correctly, no less, which he did pretty damn near immediately after Curt asked, was a young man in the back of the group. He was a thin brunette with hazel eyes. Curt stared at the young man. He was extremely impressed. I could tell.

"Who are you?" Curt asked.

"He's one of our school's best and brightest. He's second best in our science class." Gwen cut in unexpectedly. Something was odd. It almost seemed like she was trying to hide something. Whether Curt could tell or not, I didn't know. If he could, he didn't seem concerned, but Curt was usually always laid back. Curt and I said goodbye to the group, and went back to our work.

A couple days later, the doorbell rang. (Curt and I live together) I stayed in the living room while Curt went to answer the door. I could hear him talking with someone, but I didn't recognize the other voice, and I couldn't tell what they were saying. I got up and walked into the kitchen, curious as to what was going on and who was at the door.

"Curt, what's going on? Who is it?" I asked. In the doorway was the young man from the group of interns at Oscorp the other day, the one who had answered Curt's question correctly.

"Dr. Osborn." the young man said, looking a bit surprised to see me.

"Yes. Callie is not only my partner in work, but also the love of my life. We live here together." Curt explained.

"Oh." was all the young man said.

"Callie, this is Peter Parker." Curt said, looking straight into my eyes with his pretty blue eyes.

"Peter?" I said, narrowing my eyes to get a better look as I moved closer, "Richard's son?" Curt nodded. I had seen Peter a few times when he was young, but neither Curt or me had seen him since Richard and Mary's death.

"Can I come in?" Peter asked.

"Of course." Curt said, gesturing for him to come inside. Peter asked about the research his father did with the 2 of us, and Curt explained it to him, everything from how the scientific community laughed at them at first for their ideas to how we tried to continue on when Richard Parker died, but we could only do so much without his research, which was lost when he died.

"And, without him, I knew... I was angry. So, I stayed away from you and your family. And for that, I am truly sorry." Curt said.

"Curt took it kind of rough when your father died. They were pretty close. Not only did Curt lose a friend, but he almost lost a shot at making his life's dream a reality." I explained, remembering the incident. Curt was odd for a while after Richard Parker's death.

"What about you?" Peter asked.

"Me? I didn't know your father near as well as Curt did. And, I was young, trying to establish myself in the world, set myself apart from my father, be known for who I am, not just as Norman Osborn's daughter. Don't get me wrong, I love my father, but everyone needs to be themselves, be known for who you are and what you do, not the things their parents did. Remember that, Peter." I said. The 3 of us talked about the research a little more, and Peter eventually asked a question I thought was kind of odd. I think Curt thought so too, at least a little because he seemed surprised at being asked.

"If you were right, let's just say you got it to work, how much would the foreign species take over?"

"Well, it's hard to say seeing as how none of the subjects survived." Curt answered. We discussed the research more, and Peter came up with a solution to the equasion that both he and Curt thought would actually work. I wasn't sure what to think. There was no denying that Peter Parker was obviously as smart as his father, so it was a big possibility that he actually did find a solution to the problem, and that it could actually work.

"How would you like to come by my lab tomorrow?" Curt asked. Peter nodded.

"Good to see you again, Peter." I said as Curt showed him to the door.

"See you tomorrow, Dr. Osborn." Peter said.


	3. Chapter 3: Discoveries

Part 3

Discoveries

-Callie's pov-

The next day, Curt, Peter, and me spent the day in the lab figuring things out until they finally found an exact formula that they thought would work. They even tested the syrum that they made on some mice, and so far, on the mice, it was working.

"Dr. Osborn." Peter said as I was sitting in the lab looking over some of my notes. Curt was in our office doing some paperwork.

"Yeah?" I answered, looking up from my notes.

"You're a girl. I need some advice." he said. I chuckled.

"Yeah, last time I checked. You may not exactly want to take advice from me, though. But, go ahead. I'll do my best."

"I need to know how to impress a girl."

"Who's the girl?" I asked.

"I... I never said there was any... specific girl."

"If there wasn't a girl, you wouldn't be asking me this."

"It's... no one."

"It's okay. You don't have to tell me." I said, grinning.

"Okay. Thanks. Seriously, though, how did Dr. Connors impress you?" he asked. I laughed a little at this.

"Curt didn't have to do anything in particular to impress me. I've always been impressed with him. Peter, the best thing I can tell you is just be yourself. Either, she'll like you or she won't. If she doesn't, she's not good for you anyway." I told him. He looked at me for a moment as if that wasn't the answer he was expecting, but then he smiled.

"Thanks, Dr. Osborn." he said.

The next day, Rajit Ratha was back in our office again. He had apparently heard about our progress.

"You need to start human trials." he said.

"What? Are you insane?" I said.

"Norman is running out of time. You need to start human trials." Ratha said. I looked at him in disbelief. I looked back at Curt, who stood up and looked him straight in the eyes.

"No." he said, firmly. I knew I could count on Curt to do the right thing. He was a good man.

"I can have you both jobless with one phone call. Even you, Callie. Even you're not safe. Norman can't protect you. I make the decisions until he's healthy again. You will both be out on the streets by tomorrow morning. So, we'll try this again. I'm telling you to start human trials."

"And where do you plan on finding volunteers for this?" Curt asked, sarcastically. It was rare that Curt was ever sarcastic, only when he was really mad.

"No. I won't." Curt said.

"Let me remind you that that was the same answer Richard Parker gave me. The same thing can happen to you." Ratha said, grabbing Curt's arm. I couldn't believe what I was hearing. I took a step towards them.

"What? You...? You had them killed. You son of a bitch!" I said.

"Well, Callie, guess who made the decision and ordered me to have it done. That's right. Norman Osborn." Ratha said.

"What? No. No way. That can't be..." I knew my adopted father had done some questionable things, but to have Peter Parker's parents killed, all because he refused to experiment on humans.

"Believe it." Ratha said. Then, turning to look back at Curt again, he said, "And you, what did you tell the boy, that you had nothing to do with it?"

"I had nothing to do with that." Curt insisted.

"What?" I said, stepping towards Curt, "What is he talking about, Curt?"

"Don't listen to him, Callie." Curt said, pulling free from Ratha's grip. He then looked straight back at Ratha and said, "I won't do it. People die. Even Norman Osborn."

"Fine. The formula is already ours. You 2 had better have this place cleared out by morning. Dr. Connors, you can say goodbye to that arm you've been dreaming of. Dr. Osborn, I'll be sure to tell Norman when he's healthy again that you and Dr. Connors refused to do what it took to save him, and that I was the one who saved his life. And both of you can consider yourselves out of a job." Ratha said, taking one of the syringes of a syrum before he turned around and walked out of our office. I walked over to Curt.

"Curt, what did he mean, what he said?" I asked.

"Callie, I had nothing to do with it. Yes, I knew about it, but there was nothing I could do. I still felt guilty. That's why I stayed away from Peter and his family." he explained. I just looked at him, feeling my eyes stinging a little a few tears formed behind them.

"Callie, listen to me." he said, placing his hand on my cheek, "You trust me, don't you?" I nodded.  
"I trust you more than I trust anyone else. I believe everything you're saying." I said, placing my hand on his, "But, my father, all of this... how could we get caught up in something like this? And how could my father...?"

"It's alright. We'll be alright." Curt said, kissing me on the forehead.

Later that night, we were sitting in the lab, trying to wrap our minds around the fact that everything, our life's work, all the progress we had made, and had come so close to achieving, would be gone. I sighed.

"I'm going out for a few hours. Do you need anything?" I said. Curt shook his head.

"No." he said. He was taking it hard, maybe even harder than me.

A couple of hours later, I came back. As soon as I walked into the building, I got an odd feeling. Something didn't feel right. I hurried up to our office, and the lab, which was connected to it. I saw Curt leaning on his desk, a look of pain or suffering on his face. He had an arm where there wasn't one before, but this wasn't right. I realized what Curt must have done. He must have gotten desperate, and injected himself with a syringe of the lizard DNA syrum. It worked in the fact that it had grown him an arm, but something else was wrong.

"Curt! Curt, are you okay?" I asked.

-Dr. Connors' pov-

"Curt! Curt, are you okay?"

Callie. That was Callie's voice. I open my eyes upon hearing her. I was thinking twice about what I had done. The pain... I couldn't focus. My mind... it was like white noise... I tried to focus on her face, her voice... but I couldn't... Something horrible was happening to my body. I could feel it. I stood, and put my coat on, preparing to leave. I had to get out of there. Something was very wrong. The last thing I wanted was to harm Callie in any way.

-Callie's pov-

I ran over to him.

"Curt, are you okay? Curt." I said, putting my hand on his shoulder. He shoved me away, and ran from the room. I fell back, into a shelf, and then onto the floor. The shelf fell over sending everything that was on it, samples of DNA from marine animals, and chemicals of different kinds down on me. That's all I remember before everything went black. When I woke up, I noticed that Curt was nowhere to be found. Then, I realized that something felt... weird. I sat up, leaning on my hands, but realizing they didn't feel right. I held one out, and looking at it, I almost passed out again. I wouldn't have even recognized it as my hand. It was webbed between my fingers, like something you would see on some swamp monster in some movie. That was when I took a minute to look at my body. My skin was smooth and grey with patches of blue/purple scales in places. My feet were webbed like my hands. I picked a shard of mirror glass and looked at myself in it. I wouldn't have recognized my own face. My face was the same as the rest of my skin, smooth and grey with patches of purple/blue scales, and my teeth were long and pointy, similar to those of a shark, a piranha, or an anglerfish. My eyes were pupil-less, and on my neck there were... gills. I reached up and touched them. I stood up, and stumbled backwards, still in shock. The chemicals and the DNA of the sea creatures must have caused some kind reaction with my body. Just then, when I thought I couldn't be surprised any more than I already had been, I became normal again. Once I was sure I was normal again, I quickly realized 2 things, that I could do this voluntarily, either each part individually, or the full transformation, and that I needed to find Curt. He wasn't doing well at all when I had seen him last, and he could have needed my help, so I went to find him.


	4. Chapter 4

Part 4

-Callie's pov-

Fortunately, and unfortunately, it wasn't long before I found him, but it wasn't what I expected. I went to the bridge, where there was a huge incident. At first, I couldn't even see what was going on through the cars, which were all stopped, and the people running and screaming. I grabbed a woman by the shoulder, stopping her from running.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"There's some... thing on on the bridge." the woman said frantically, pointing in the direction opposite of where everyone was running. I let go of the woman's shoulder and she continued running. I ran as quickly as I could through all of the cars to where the woman had pointed. When I saw what the woman was talking about, I stopped. It looked like a huge human/lizard creature. It was looking in each car as it went along. I got a sick feeling in the pit of my stomach as I watched it. I could also see the masked vigilante that the cops had been trying to catch for a while now, swinging down from the top of the bridge. I recognized him from the news. I didn't pay him much attention, though. Instead of being afraid like I probably should have been, I took a few steps towards the lizard creature, and yelled, "Curt!" It looked straight at me, and in looking in it's eyes, I knew it. It was true. Down inside somewhere, this creature was Curt. I was afraid now, not for me, but for Curt. The lizard person stared at me for a moment. Obviously, Curt, or this Lizard, still recognized me. Then, the lizard person jumped over the side of the bridge into the water below. I knew I had to follow him. If I lost him, I lost Curt, and I couldn't risk that. I changed into my fish-person form, (I'm still not even sure what to call it) and jumped over the bridge and into the water. It was easy for me to follow the Lizard once we were in the water. Thanks to my new abilities, in my new form, I was a near perfect swimmer, and the lizard person was still made for land. I followed him into the sewer pipes, and once we were in the sewer tunnels, he got up onto land. I followed him, doing the same. Then, he started changing again. He shrunk down and transformed back into Curt again. Curt lay there for a moment, on his stomach, in the shallow canal of water that flowed through the sewer tunnels, naked, wet, and screaming. For the moment, I was relieved. I didn't know how long it would last, but, at least for that moment, he was Curt again.

"Curt!" I said, starting to walk towards him. He looked at me for a moment. He looked confused and surprised, and for a moment, I was afraid he didn't know who I was. I stopped in my tracks, staring. At first, I was afraid he had lost his memory, or at least parts of it, but I quickly realized what was going on. I changed myself back into my human form again.

"Callie?" he said, squinting as if maybe he had only just thought he had seen what he had just seen.

"Yeah, Curt, it's me." I said, smiling and walking over to him, kneeling in front of him. He sat up and put his hand on my cheek. That was when I noticed that he was back to having one arm again, not that it mattered to me.

"Callie... dear God, what happened to you? How did you...?" he asked.

"I could ask you the same thing." I said.

"Callie." he said, firmly, yet gently.

"In the lab... I fell... you... knocked me down, and, my chemicals, and DNA specimens, they fell on me. That's all I remember. I blacked out, and woke up... like that, like some fish person."

"And you can control it." he said, half questioning, half stating.

"Yeah. But, you can't." I said, my voice faltering a little at the sadness of thinking that he could become that lizard person again.

"Callie... you didn't fall..." Curt said, his voice shaking a little.

"What are you talking about, Curt? Of course I did." I said, trying to be as convincing as I could at the moment, hoping I could fool him.

"Callie, no... I remember. I... I shoved you. Oh my God, Callie, I did this to you. You could have been killed. I never wanted to hurt you. That was the last thing I wanted. I tried to get away so I wouldn't, but... but I didn't in time. I'm so sorry."

"It's not your fault, Curt. It's nobody's fault. I should have been more careful. It's not so bad, anyway. I'm getting used to it. What about you? You injected the lizard DNA serum, didn't you?"

"Yes. The equation was wrong. Something happened."

"I know."

"You shouldn't be here, Callie. I... I could be dangerous." he said.

"Curt, I followed you here. I couldn't lose you. I'm not leaving." I wrapped my arms around him, hugging him tightly. "Curt, I was so afraid that I'd lost you. You're all I have. I have no one else." I noticed that he was shivering.

"Oh, God, Curt, you're shivering. You're cold." I said, taking off my coat, a long, brown coat, and wrapping it around him, "It's wet, but, it's better than nothing." We walked to a dead end sewer tunnel and sat down to rest. Curt pulled me close and draped the coat around the both of us. We fell asleep like that until the next morning.


	5. Chapter 5:The Plan & the First Encounter

Part 5

The Plan and the First Encounter

-Callie's pov-

_..flashback.._

_"Callie, this is going to be your first day here at Oscorp. I'm going to introduce you to your co-workers." my father, Norman Osborn told me as we walked down the halls of Oscorp. He put his hand on my shoulder as we walked. We stopped in front of a room, and my father opened the door, letting me go in first, then following behind me. There were 2 men working, one of them average build with brown hair and brown eyes and glasses, the other thin with blond hair, dark blue eyes, and glasses. I noticed that the blond man had only one arm. His right arm was missing from just below the shoulder down. It surprised me, but it wasn't something I thought about for long. His face was nice looking definately, or at least in my opinion. Both men were wearing lab coats._

_"Dr. Parker, Dr. Connors, come and meet your new partner." my father said, motioning with his hand for the 2 men to come over to us. Hearing my father's voice got their attention, and they walked over to us._

_"This is Callie. She'll be working with you 2 from now on. She studied marine science. Today is her first day at Oscorp." my father told them. The blond man extended his hand._

_"I'm Dr. Curtis Connors." he said. He had a British accent. I put my hand in his, and we shook hands._

_"Dr. Callie Osborn." I said, smiling at him._

_"Dr. Osborn. It's good to meet you." he said, smiling back at me._

_"Just Callie. Please. It's nice to meet you, too, Dr. Connors." I said. _

_"Curt." he said._

_"Okay. Curt, nice to meet you, too." I said. We let go of each others' hands, and the other man extended his hand._

_"Dr. Richard Parker." he introduced himself. I shook hands with him._

_"Dr. Callie Osborn." I said as we let go of each others' hands._

_"Osborn. Are you 2 related?" Richard Parker asked._

"_She's my daughter." my father said._

"_Adopted daughter." I said. _

_..end flashback.._

I opened my eyes, looking right into Curt's dark blue eyes.

"Curt." I said, remembering where we were and what had happened the night before on the bridge.

"Callie." he said, putting his hand on my cheek.

"What are we going to do?" I asked.

"We have to go to the house and the lab and gather our things. We can set up a lab down here. I need to study the effects of this serum some more. And we should probably study the effects of your accident, too, and make sure you're not harmed. But, I didn't want to wake you. You seemed exhausted." he said. As much as I really didn't like the idea of staying in the sewers, I knew it probably wasn't the best idea to stay around on the surface, at least until we've figured things out. We couldn't stay at our house. What if Curt turned into that lizard person again or something. We didn't have a job anymore. Rajit Ratha had made that very clear. This was probably the best thing to do at the moment. We snuck to our house and gathered some of our things, and Curt put some clothes on. Then, we went to the lab to gather some of our equiptment. When we got there, we found Peter Parker in our office, looking at an empty syringe on Curt's desk, the one that had obviously contained the lizard DNA serum before Curt had injected himself with it.

"It's not nice to snoop." Curt said. Peter looked at him, obviously not realizing anybody was in the room until then.

"I gave everyone the week off." Curt told him, "Shouldn't you be at school?"

"I got a free pass. Hey, I have a question. How would a predator go about tracking a reptile?" Peter asked.

"Oh, they don't. Most reptiles are at the top of their respective food chains, kings of their domain." Curt answered as he wiped down one of the dry erase boards on the wall.

"But, they've got to have some vulnerability, right?" Peter asked.

"Why the sudden interest in the cold blooded?" Curt asked, sternly. Peter seemed a little nervous now.

"No reason. Just some... school stuff... Biology profiles." he (Peter) said nervously, "So, because of their cold blood, would they respond to rapid changes in temperature?" Peter asked. I found it odd that he was asking all of these kinds of questions all of a sudden, and I think Curt was, too.  
"There's rumor of a new species in New York." Curt said, turning around to face Peter.

"Really? What do you know about it? Have you seen it?" Peter asked, eagerly.

"No. It's not yet classified. Large. Quite Beautiful. But, it can be aggressive, if threatened." Curt said.

"Are you alright, Doc?" Peter asked. I could see genuine concern in his eyes. He liked Curt, and Curt liked him. I could tell. Though, I also thought that Peter seemed a bit suspicious. He wasn't stupid, and he could tell that something didn't seem right. I was a little nervous. Curt was acting a bit strange, and I wondered if it could have been some kind of effects of the serum. I wasn't afraid for myself, but afraid for Curt.

"I've never been better, Peter. Never been better. Now, if you'll excuse me. I have a new project I'm working on. I need to be alone." Curt said, grabbing his satchel and opening the door for Peter.

"Yeah. Sure." Peter said, leaving through the doors.

"Don't worry, Mr. Parker. I'll be back. Wonderful things are coming. Wonderful things." Curt said. I looked back at Peter before Curt and I left. Curt was acting strange. Even I couldn't deny that. But, what was I supposed to do? Abandon him because he was acting a little odd? No, this was Curt. The man I love. He needed me now more than ever, and I was determined to be there for him. We made our way back down to the sewers where Curt set up a lab. He ran all kinds of tests on himself and me. As he documented the results on a video file on a computer, I sat by and watched as I was beginning to wonder what was really going on with Curt. He seemed less and less like himself. He documented his research and findings on the effects of the Lizard serum.

"Enhanced muscle strength and elasticity." he said, talking into the camera that he was using to record his video files in the computer. He took off his glasses, and set them on the table. Why? I didn't understand. I knew that Curt could barely see without his glasses. He practically always wore them, for that reason.

"Subject no longer needs corrective lenses." he continued. I stared at him, walking up behind him, putting my hand on his shoulder. He paused the video recorder and turned around to face me.

"Callie. What is it, my dear?" he asked. I continued staring at him. I had always thought he looked especially amazing without glasses, but he would have never been able to go without them. Could the serum really have fixed his eyesight so that he could see without glasses? Apparently so. Though, this made me wonder what other effects it had, maybe some not so good.

"Curt..." I said, putting my hand on his cheek.

"Callie, what's the matter?" he asked, leaning his face close to mine so that our foreheads were touching.

"I... I don't know what to do anymore." I said quietly. He put his hand on the back of my neck.

"Shh, Callie, it's alright. Everything will be alright. I have a plan." he said, "You trust me, don't you?"

"I... Of course I trust you, Curt." I said. He leaned his face even closer, and kissed me, though something seemed different about his kiss. Curt's kiss was usually, passionate, but gentle. This time, it seemed not as gentle, rougher. I pretty much figured that it was no big deal, and quickly brushed aside most of my suspicions. I just figured that this was part of Curt's recent odd behavior. When we broke the kiss, he proceeded to tell me about his plan. He would make the lizard DNA serum into an airborn gas, and use the Ganali device in the lab back at Oscorp to spread a cloud of the gas all over New York City, turning everyone into lizard-people. The Ganali device is a machine that can be used to spread a substance over a distance. Curt and Peter had talked about it back at the lab. Peter had said that he remembered seeing a picture of it in his father's office. Curt explained that, in this plan, everyone would be equal with no outcasts, and they would be superior to being human. He felt he would be helping them, doing them a favor, giving them a gift. I stared at him, not able to believe what I was hearing. I thought he had finally lost it. This wasn't Curt, not the Curt Connors I knew. What was happening to him? Why could he ever see any reason to do something like this? Then, I remembered something.

"_How much would the foreign species take over?"_

The question Peter Parker had asked. The foreign species... this... Lizard, must have been establishing himself, taking over, in a way. I held back my tears as I wondered exactly how much more the Lizard would take over. And, still, in a weird way, this Lizard's goal was similar to Curt's. Curt worked to create a world without outcasts, a world without weakness, and this Lizard, the Lizard wanted to get rid of the weakness that he saw humans as. I knew that even if I wanted to, what could I do? There was no talking him out of it. And, even as a fish cross-species, I would stand no chance against the lizard-person. I could get the cops, but they would be able to do even less than I could, so that would be useless, too. Strangely, it wasn't this, though, or even fear that kept me from doing anything against this. In a twisted way, Curt, or the Lizard, or whoever, thought they were doing a good thing, that they were helping people. And, that was all Curt ever wanted, was to help people. This was Curt. I couldn't just abandon him now, just because of this. I needed to help him, maybe even get him back to normal again if it was possible.

"Callie." he said.

"Huh?"

"What's the matter? I can tell something is bothering you." he said. It was true. Curt could always immediately tell if something was wrong, or bothering me, even when no one else could.

"What about me?" I asked. I knew that the gas wouldn't make Curt any worse for the wear. He had already got a dose of the lizard DNA. He was already changed by it. But, I was a little afraid of what would happen to me. Would I become a lizard-person, too?

"You?" Curt asked.

"Yeah. Will I... become a lizard-person, too" I asked.

"Callie. I've already taken that into account. Because you are already a cross-species yourself, containing both human and fish DNA, you should be immune to the toxin. And with good reason. You are already a goddess among others. There's no need to change anything about you." Curt said, "Now, if you'll excuse me, my dear, I need to continue working." He smiled, and turned back around continuing his video documentation.

"This is no longer about curing ills, it's about finding perfection." he continued. He picked up a syringe of the serum off of the desk. "Increased dosage by 200 to counter act regenerative relapse." He stuck himself with it and injected himself with the lizard DNA serum again, this time a higher dose. He flung everything off of the desk, and fell to the ground. He screamed, and looked as if he were writhing in pain as his body began changing from himself to the huge lizard-person that I had seen on the bridge the other night. I watched in shock, bringing my hand to my mouth. I wasn't sure how to react. I wasn't sure how I felt. It scared me a little. I had never actually seen the transformation until then. I had seen him go from being the lizard-person back to being Curt again, but I had never actually seen Curt change into the lizard person. I uncovered my mouth, an I was about to say something when Curt, or, the Lizard, held his hand up, gesturing for me to be quiet.

"We have a visitor." he said, turning around to face me, then turning back around to face one of the sewer tunnels again. This was the first time I had got to look at this Lizard up close. It was so weird. It's face, the features, the expressions, had a resemblance to Curt's. The lizard's voice, it sounded like Curt's, deeper, and more rough sounding, but it definately still sounded a lot like Curt's, right down to the British accent. At that moment, I felt so many different things. This lizard-person reminded me of Curt. How could I be afraid of it? This, in a way, was also still the man I loved, even if he was a big lizard-person at the moment.

"Someone is here? How can you tell?" I whispered. He let out a low growl, and began walking down the sewer tunnel.

"I'll take the shortcut, through the water, and meet you there." I said, transforming myself into my fish cross-species form. I could swear that I saw the Lizard nod in approval before I jumped into the water basin, and he continued down the corridor, but I couldn't be sure. I swam my way through the watery tunnels, and eventually, I could see, above me through a barred hole, the masked vigilante, Spider-man. He had a string of webbing going down each corridor. The strands of webbing met in the middle, where he waited, above the barred hole which I was under. What was he even doing there? How did he know to go there? Then, I saw Curt, well, the lizard-person, above Spider-man, unknown to him (Spider-man). The Lizard jumped down onto him and scratched his chest. He was about to scratch him again when the pipes that some of the webbing was attached to, broke, and the 2 of them, fighting, went crashing down through the bars, breaking them as they fell down into the hole and into the water. Luckily, I was able to move aside. Spider-Man tried to swim away, but the Lizard swam after him until they came to a pipe that was too small for the Lizard to fit through.

"I'll go after him." I said. The Lizard swam back up to the surface, and I swam through the pipe after him. I still don't know what I thought I was going to do when I caught up with him, but chasing him was my first thought. The pipe emptied out into another corridor, into a small canal, where I could see Spider-Man laying on the concrete. I stepped out of the pipe, and walked over to him. He lifted his head up to look at me.

"Oh, I didn't realize I had an admirer." he said.

"Admirer?" I said.

"Yeah. You were following me." he said. I bared my pointed teeth. I had never knew Spider-Man was such a smart ass. Then again, it's not like I knew Spider-Man in person or anything. I really didn't know much about him at all, only what I had seen on the news and on the internet.

"Look, I wasn't admiring you. I want to know how you knew to come down here." I said.

"I didn't know the Lizard had a sidekick." Spider-Man said.

"Partner! I'm nobody's sidekick! We're equal partners. Look, tell me how you knew to come down here." I said, grabbing his chin.

"Sorry. Not gonna happen, fish-lady." he said. I threw my arms up in frustration and walked a few steps away from him.

"Look, just get out of here, okay? I don't want to come back out here and find you here again." I said, turning back again to face the spot where he had been. He was already gone. I sighed, going back into the pipe, and going the way I had come, back to the Lizard. The lizard was holding something in his clawed hand when I got back to him. Now, I could see what he was holding. It was a camera that had apparently been stuck to the wall, taking pictures. What I never expected, was what we saw on the back of the camera. On the back of the camera, it said: Property of Peter Parker. Peter Parker? Peter Parker was Spider-Man? I couldn't believe it. Peter Parker. But, how? He must have somehow been exposed to one of the genetically altered spiders at Oscorp. What an ironic thing that Peter Parker was changed into a cross-species by a genetically altered spider, the very research that his father had started. The Lizard let out a growl.

"Peter Parker." he said, crushing the camera to pieces in his hand. We knew now, Peter Parker and Spider-Man were one and the same.


	6. Chapter 6

Part 6

Peter Parker was Spider-Man. It still seemed so strange. Peter was the masked vigilante that the cops have wanted to arrest all this time. Peter had special abilities and was going out fighting criminals. Peter was the one on the bridge who saved all of those people from the Lizard. The first time I had ever met Peter Parker was a long time ago, when Richard Parker invited Curt and me to dinner at his house with his family. It was shortly before Richard and Mary died. Peter was just a kid then. He was the one who answered the door when Curt and me rang the doorbell that night. I still clearly remember that skinny little kid. He's still skinny, but he's come a long way from that kid who greeted us that day. But, he was a nice kid then, and he was a nice kid now. It made sense that he would use the abilities he had gained to do good things. Curt seemed to be having trouble dealing with the fact. He just sat there, looking as if he were about to cry, or as if he were about to finally crack. I knew he had to be torn inside as he sat there, his face half normal and half scaly. For as much Curt liked Peter, he would never want to hurt him. But the other side of him, the Lizard just wanted to succeed in his plan with no care for Peter at all. He was, in a way, inside, fighting with himself. I wished so badly that I could help him, but there was nothing I could do. The best thing to do seemed to be to leave him be. So, I just sat there watching, on the verge of crying. I was so afraid that by the time this was over, there wouldn't be anything left of Curt, only the Lizard, or that Curt's mind and sanity would be completely fractured. He finally reached over and picked up a syringe of the serum, and injected himself again. He seemed like he was in pain for a moment, and then, his body began transforming into the lizard-person again. The Lizard climbed up and tore open the ceiling of the sewer, which, at least in this section, led right up into Peter Parker's high school. I climbed up and through the hole after him. By the time I climbed up, the Lizard and Spiderman were fighting in the hallway. Spider-Man looked at me.

"Dr. Osborn? What are you doing here? Never mind. Look, you might not believe me, but, it's Dr. Connors. The Lizard, it's Dr. Connors." he said. I just looked away.

"You know. But, how? Why? Wait... are you... are you the fish-lady?"

I said nothing, just looked back up at him, and he knew that it was true.

"You're a cross-species, too? But, how?" he asked.

"It's a long story." I said. The Lizard came up behind him and grabbed him, throwing him down the hallway. The Lizard grabbed Spider-Man, but Gwen came up behind him and smacked him over the head with a trophy. None of us had even known she was there until then. The Lizard turned around to face Gwen, but Spider-Man webbed him up in a cocoon, holding him in place, at least for a few minutes. I walked over to them.

"Dr. Osborn, what are you doing here?" Gwen asked, "Can't you see this isn't Dr. Connors anymore?"

"She's one, too. No time to explain. I'll explain later." Spider-Man said. By this point I was sure that Gwen also knew that Peter Parker was Spider-Man.

"She's a lizard-person?" Gwen asked.

"No. But, she's a cross-species. She's more like a fish-person." Peter answered. I had always liked Gwen, saw her as a little sister of sorts. Spider-Man pulled her close.

"Look, I'm going to throw you out the window now." he said.

"What?!" Gwen said. Peter tossed her out the open window, and I leaned over to look out. Gwen was swinging, attatched to a string of the web that Spider-Man shoots. The fight ended with the police showing up and the Lizard and me retreating back to the sewers. The Lizard decided it was time to put his plan into action. He was going to put the Ganali device at the top of the needle antenna on top of Oscorp tower and use it to disperse the lizard DNA gas throughout the city. He told me to meet him at the top of Oscorp tower, and that he would get the device and meet me there. When I got to Oscorp tower, everyone was evacuating, but I went in and hurried up through the tower to the top, the roof.


	7. Chapter 7: The Final Fight

Part 7

The Final Fight

-Callie's pov-

I could see the Lizard climbing up the side of the tower with the Ganali device and the lizard DNA gas in hand. When he got to the roof, he climbed up the needle and put the Ganali device there. He put in a vial of the gas and the countdown to detonation began. Then, Spider-Man swung down and knocked the lizard off of the needle, onto the roof, knocking the glass and bulb out of a huge sky light. They began fighting again, and Spider-Man tried to use some barrels of liquid nitrogen against the Lizard, and I remembered the question Peter had asked Curt about reptiles responding to drastic changes in temperature. I turn into my fish cross-species form and jumped onto Spider-Man's back, biting into his shoulder with my teeth, not too hard. I didn't want to hurt Peter, I just wanted to distract him so he didn't do anything too drastic to Curt, or, the Lizard. Spider-Man was able to shake me off fairly easy, and I went rolling across the ground, hitting my head on the base of one of the lights, knocking me out cold for a few minutes, causing me to change back to my normal human form. Spider-Man must have seen this happen because, before I blacked out, I heard him say, "It really is her."

…

I came to hearing the sound of a voice saying, "He's not alone." and a gunshot. When I opened my eyes, I saw Spider-Man turn get free from the Lizard's grasp, and turn a hose of liquid Nitrogen on him, knocking him back and into the empty space in the broken sky light. I could see Captain George Stacy shooting a shotgun at the Lizard. That was who the voice I had heard just a minute ago belonged to. He must have finally decided to help Spider-Man. He turned to Spider-Man and handed him a vial of blue liquid.

"Gift from Gwen." he (Captain Stacy) said. Peter took the vial from him.

"Go. I got this, Peter." Captain Stacy said. Spider-Man climbed up the needle. Even though the Lizard had lost a hand and a few fingers which shattered from being frozen by liquid Nitrogen, then shot with a shotgun, they just grew right back, and the Lizard reached up and stabbed Captain Stacy, the claws going completely through, and out the other side of his body. He stood no chance. The sad thing was, I'm pretty sure he knew it, but he was willing to die to keep his city safe. I was afraid that now maybe this was going too far. The Lizard then climbed up the needle after Spider-Man, and the detonation count was done. I finally stood up and looked up, watching the Lizard and Spider-Man. That was all I could do. There was no way that I could have climbed that needle, not quickly anyway. The Ganali device unleashed a chemical into the air and throughout the city. But, it wasn't green, like the lizard DNA gas, it was blue like the stuff inside the vial that Captain Stacy had given Spider-Man. The Lizard came falling down the needle, all the way back down onto the roof where I was standing. At first, I thought I was seeing things as the Lizard's body slowly began to change. It looked like it was slowly... becoming more and more human? Was that possible? Was that stuff that Captain Stacy had given Spider-Man... an andtidote? It seemed like it. The Lizard was turning back into Curt again. I couldn't believe it. It was too much for me to hope for. Then, the needle began falling, and Spider-Man jumped. Unfortunately, he missed the roof and ended up going right over. Then, something happened that shocked me and overjoyed me at the same time. The Lizard, which now looked much more like Curt with a few Lizard qualities, like his hands, a few teeth, and the bottom half of his body, leaned over the edge, and reached down. I ran over to him, looking over the edge. I saw that Curt was holding on to Peter Parker, or Spider-Man by the hand. He had caught him, and was saving him from falling. He was saving Peter Parker's life. A tear ran down my cheek, knowing that it truly was Curt again, and that he was doing something so moving as saving Peter's life. He had always liked Peter. I could tell. And Peter liked him, too. There was something about their bond that I always found so nice, and this was definately one of the nicest things I had ever seen. Then, as Curt continued to become more human again, his hand began deteriorating. It was his right hand, and in becoming human again, that was the arm that he was missing before becoming the Lizard. Peter began falling, but Curt reached down with his other hand, his left hand, the one that would still be there even when he became human again, and grabbed Peter's hand, saving him, and he managed to pull him(Peter) up. Curt lay there as his body continued turning human again. He watched as his right arm continued to deteriorate, and began crying. Then, he looked as if he remembered something.

"The captain." he said. Peter ran to Captain Stacy, and I sat down beside Curt.

"Curt." I said. I was crying now, too. My feelings were mixed, happiness at having Curt back, sadness for him as the one thing he had worked for and dreamed of for so long had turned into a disaster, sadness for Gwen as she was going to lose her father (There was no way he was going to make it. I had seen what had happened. I could tell.), guilt for what I had almost let happen, happiness that Peter Parker was safe, and fear of what would happen to Curt and me now. He turned to look at me, his cheek still tear-streaked. He was now completely human again, laying naked at the top of Oscorp tower.

"Callie." he said, "Oh God, what have I done? To you? To Gwen? To Peter? To the city?" He put his hand on my cheek.

"Oh God, Curt, I was so afraid I'd lost you. So afraid." I said, cupping my hands around his cheeks, "I'm so glad to see you. I'm so glad you're okay." I leaned my face close to his so that our foreheads were touching.

"Callie, you should never have stood by me. Everything I've done..." he said, looking at me with his blue eyes.

"No. Curt, I would do anything for you. I love you so much." I said. I wrapped my arms around him, hugging him tightly, never wanting to let go.  
"It wasn't your fault, Curt." I said, "Don't blame yourself. You can't. It'll tear you up inside. Do you understand me?"

"Callie, this... all of this is my fault. I almost destroyed the city. I have to take responsibility for the things I've done, my dear." he said. I could feel him stroking my hair on the back of my head. I finally let go of him, and looked him in the eyes.

"Curt, don't. You weren't you." I said, stroking his cheek, "You're a good man." I leaned forward and kissed him. When we broke the kiss, I wrapped my arms around him again, and didn't let go until the cops came onto the roof to deal with everything. After they got over the shock of seeing Curt there, naked, they arrested both Curt and me. They must have felt I was accessory to a plan to turn the city into lizard-people, aiding and abetting a lizard-person, or something like that, and technically, I guess maybe I was. They eventually determined that they had nothing to charge me with, much to their dismay, so I was able to go free. They determined that Curt would do time in Beloit Psychiatric Hospital.


	8. Chapter 8

Part 8

Which brings me to where I am now. Just being glad that Curt is alive, and visiting him at the psychiatric hospital as often as I can. I'm hoping that some day maybe he can get out on good behavior if they feel that he's sane enough to be in the world again. I haven't heard from my father. Hell, I don't even know if he's still alive, though I'm sure I would have heard if he died. Everyone probably would have. Though, I don't know anymore. The people that run Oscorp are good at being sneaky. I no longer have my job there, and neither does Curt. I still keep in contact with Peter Parker. Gwen is mad at both Curt and me, Curt for killing her father, or at least the Lizard killing his father, and me for not doing anything to stop The Lizard's plan. Curt told me that the cure didn't completely cure him. He says he can still feel that the Lizard is "inside him". He still doesn't need his glasses, so he usually doesn't wear them, and he still has a patch of lizard skin on his neck behind his ear, so I think he's right. He theorizes that he could turn into the Lizard temporarily at times of extreme stress or extreme pain, or anything like that. He's probably right, though we probably don't want to test that theory. He also says that someone from Oscorp has been visiting him in his cell. He doesn't say who. If he even knows, he's not telling. Other than that, he's back to himself, except for the major guilt he feels for what he's done. I keep telling him that it wasn't his fault, but he still blames himself and feels guilty. That's about it. I've said all that really need so be said for now. Maybe some day things will be back to normal, or more normal, anyway, but for now, that's just the way things are.

THE END


End file.
